


Cover

by peachhime



Series: 50 fics [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen, cheek kiss, it is platonic, smol fic, young master Subin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachhime/pseuds/peachhime
Summary: Sejun needs help with his cover.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Series: 50 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: song (02/50)

All of this started with Alices. Sejun was sure that giving presents on his birthday was a nice thing because he was an idol after all. He had chosen one of the songs he personally liked not sharing his intention with others. But things got wrong and he found himself waiting for Seungsik hyung in their shared bedroom. 

Subin was playing some game on his phone and not giving much attention to his hyung.

Seungsik entered the room to be startled by Sejun’s gaze. 

“Hello, Seungsikie hyung! How was your day?” Sejun started. “Can you help me with one little thing, you are our main vocal, aren’t you?” 

Seungsik stopped him by asking what type of thing Sejun needed help with. 

“I need help with a vocal thing, you know. I want to record a cover for my birthday and shoot a special video. So, will you help me?” He looked at leader with a ‘maltease gaze’ as Seungwoo named this. 

“I will help you, but what I’m gaining from this?” Seriously asked Seungsik, while galaxies in his eyes were growing with every second of teasing Sejun.

“He have to kiss you, hyung. It is the only way.” Said from his place Subin, looking up for a second. He looked at the screen. Then again at his hyungs. “What are you waiting for? Kiss our Seungsikie hyung or else he would not help you with your cover!”

Sejun got up and got to Sik, who was sitting on his bed. He kissed his cheek and went out of the room to find some inner peace in doing pull-ups on a half hoarded pull up bar.

When he returned to the room Sik was already immersed into game while Subin was sleeping (‘so cute, our maknae is the cutest ever’ thought Sejun, happy to be able to look at Subin every day). He got under the blanket and turned off his night light. 

“What do you need help with, Sejunie?” Whispered Seungsik.

“I just needed you to record some ad libs for my cover as they are too much for me.. will you do it?” Sejun looked at his leader.

“I would love to, Sejunie. And I promised Subin that I would do whatever you want anyway. That kid made you kiss me.” He sighed and blocked his phone.

“You don’t mind me kissing you?” Sejun was not sure how to put it in words. “You are not that into skinship and all that..”

“I’m okay with you doing it, we are almost family after all these years. Sleep tight, Sejunie.”

“Good night, hyung.” He yawned and closed his eyes to meet tomorrow sooner. Tomorrow in which he woult try harder to show his best (even if he heeds help sometimes).


End file.
